


Energizer

by smokeopossum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accelerator Play, Edging, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Trans Female Character, haha coming, look i've got some top!tracer stuff coming i swear, these hands are only capable of creating filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeopossum/pseuds/smokeopossum
Summary: She’s sohard.She’s been hard for solong,driven to her peak again and again, her release dangling just in front of her, almost within her reach. And every time it gets snatched away at the last moment, sending her back with barely a taste of relief as she’s built up all over again.





	Energizer

**Author's Note:**

> this is short. sorry  
> just felt like it was complete as it is!  
> there's a few spanish words in here but it's nothing too outrageous so i'm not bothering with translations
> 
> i keep adding things to my wip list so if you're wondering why i'm taking so long for another fic it's because i've got like eight things going at once. the perks of adhd! if you wanna know what i've got cooking up, you can head to my handy dandy [tumblr for more information](https://smokeopossum.tumblr.com/) on where to find out, along with some other stuff  
> please don't call me a sellout i'm poor
> 
> as always, thank you to my wonderful gfs for beta work/quality assurance

“Again.”

A wash of blue light as she recalls. How many is that? Five? Eleven? It could be more at this point. She’s certainly lost count.

The hands carefully tied to the chair behind her back ball into fists and strain at the ropes, nails digging into her palms. The toy inside of her seems to vibrate even harder for the movement, but she knows it’s already at its maximum level.

It wouldn’t be the first time Sombra has pushed something mechanical to an unnecessary level, but she’s happy to just leave it at the accelerator for now.

Tracer can feel the pressure building up inside of her once more, a hot ache as she throbs and pulses in the air under vibrant, interested eyes. A long fluorescent nail drags slowly up her length, from base to tip, and circles her head.

Her eyes slam shut as she trembles and releases all over herself, mouth hanging open with a whimper as warmth splatters over her chest and thighs. It’s so good,  _ so good,  _ but then she hears Sombra speak from behind her.

_ “Again.” _

Another recall. Each one gives her a brief few seconds of non-feeling as she rewinds, a lull in the sensations until she reconnects with the time stream, when the fierce vibrations of the toy hit her all at once. She clenches around it with a choked moan and struggles not to slam her knees shut.

She’s so  _ hard. _

She’s been hard for so _ long, _ driven to her peak again and again, her release dangling just in front of her, almost within her reach. And every time it gets snatched away at the last moment, sending her back with barely a taste of relief as she’s built up all over again.

A warm, clawed hand drags over her newly dry chest, palm grazing the stiff points of her nipples. “Aw, pobrecita,” Sombra murmurs against her ear. _“So close.”_ She drags her nails down Tracer’s stomach, enjoying the flex and tense of her muscles.

“You look like you want to give up. Should I let you?” she teases as her hand wanders lower, fingers spreading around her base.

“No,” Tracer weakly insists, struggling not to pant. “I can keep going.”

“Oh I bet. You can just keep going and going and going...” She goes from soft, barely there touches to firm, rapid stroking in an instant. Tracer cries out and bucks into her hand, barely lasting a few pumps before she starts cumming.

Sombra immediately releases her and forces another recall. As soon as the blue fades, her hand is back on her, jerking her off again, and the cycle repeats. By the fourth recall in a row, Tracer is whimpering and whining, squirming in the chair with every muscle straining. She’s barely given a chance to release now, recalling before the first rope even fully leaves her.

“Please,” she gasps before the next, face flushed a bright red with effort.

“Please  _ what,  _ bonita?” Sombra responds, grin obvious in her voice. She returns to trailing a single finger over her length.

_ “Please,”  _ Tracer squeals, arching against the chair. “Please, please,  _ please, _ I give up, I give in, just  _ please  _ let me bloody  _ cum!”  _

Sombra lets out a pleased noise and leans in to press a kiss to Tracer’s cheek. “I guess since you’re asking so nicely...”

Her hand curls around her and squeezes as it drags up, and Tracer’s reaction is instantaneous. Sombra chuckles against her ear as she gasps and throws her head back, eagerly beginning to buck into her fist. 

Sombra is only slightly surprised by how loud she is.

Her release shoots all the way up to her neck, with the following pulses splattering over her chest, hot and wet. She’s not even finished when it begins dripping down her body, sending more over her stomach and dribbling over Sombra’s gloved fingers as it pools at her collarbone.

She heaves for air, mouth hanging open, and whimpers and moans with every twitch of her balls, every warm line painted over her skin, every squeeze Sombra gives to her tip. The vibrator inside of her is still going, relentlessly buzzing as she clenches hard around it.

Tracer is nearly in tears, nothing but a sweating, sticky mess as she twitches into Sombra’s hand.

“Have you had enough,  _ Lena?”  _ Sombra whispers against her, still slowly stroking her through the last of her orgasm. Tracer whimpers and barely manages a response, licking at her dry lips and stumbling over the words.

“Enough,” she huffs out, voice raw from moaning. “Please, enough,  _ fuck.”  _

Sombra hums an acknowledgment and waves the fingers of the hand not petting at her. Bright purple strings erupt from the tips and quickly fade, and the toy comes to an immediate stop.

Tracer collapses back onto the chair, heaving a sigh of relief even as she winces at the prod of the toy shifting inside of her. Sombra releases her grip on her and wipes her messy fingers over a hot, flushed cheek, smirking at her resulting whimper.

“You made such a mess,” she teases, brushing a wet nail over her lower lip to let her taste. 

“Mm.” Tracer licks her lips and tries to turn to look at Sombra.

She’s disappeared from sight, but Tracer feels her restraints beginning to loosen. The ropes fall to the floor and she eases her arms forward, rotating her wrists and bending her fingers.

She shivers and gasps as a hot tongue suddenly drags up the messy side of her neck to her ear.

“Deliciosa.”

Sombra reappears at her opposite side, winking when she turns to look at her, and takes her wrists gently into her own hands. “The ropes weren’t too tight, right?” she asks as she begins to massage them, giving her a slightly worried look.

“Nah, it was perfect. Just a bit stiff now,” Tracer replies with a fond smile. She lifts their hands up and presses a kiss to Sombra’s knuckles. “This was  _ all  _ perfect. You were right though - I’m terribly sticky now, plus I’ve still got that toy up my bum. Care to hop in the shower and help me get everything clean?”

Her idea is met with a grin as Sombra pulls her to her feet.

“Only if you help me get a little dirty first,” she purrs before pressing a kiss to Tracer’s forehead and disappearing.

Tracer grins at the empty room and runs a hand through her hair. “No need to twist my arm on that one, love.”

She hears the shower start to run and turns towards the bathroom to find Sombra leaning against the doorway, already nude and flashing her a smug smirk.

“Well? I’m waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading have a good day ily :v


End file.
